The Consortium of Eosinophilic Gastrointestinal Disease Researchers (CEGIR) Administrative Unit aims to effectively generate and administer the policies, procedures, communications, and funds associated with CEGIR. The CEGIR Administrative Unit will be integral in coordinating decision-making and implementation to achieve the objectives of CEGIR. The CEGIR Administrative Unit will include the CEGIR Director (Principal Investigator), Administrative Director, and the CEGIR Internal CEGIR Steering Committee. The Internal CEGIR Steering Committee has strong patient advocacy group [PAG; e.g. American Partnership for Eosinophilic Disorders (APFED) and Campaign Urging Research for Eosinophilic Diseases (CURED)] and professional medical research group representation [e.g. International Eosinophil Society (lES) and The International Gastrointestinal Eosinophil Researchers (TIGER)]. Specific activities ofthe CEGIR Administrative Unit include but are not limited to the following: 1) generate and administer policies; 2) administer and monitor funds; 3) ensure proper research conduct by all sites, including patient enrollment and retention; 4) review reports from each CEGIR program/component; 5) communicate and report to the National Institutes of Health (NIH) and other regulatory bodies; 6) disseminate findings, including publications; 7) disseminate web-based information as per NIH guidelines and directives; 8) foster integration and partnership with PAGs; 9) report to the External Advisory Board (EAB) and review their recommendations; and 10) conduct regular teleconferences, webinars, and meetings.